Mr. Bill
"Oh Noooo!" ''-Mr. Bill Mr. William Bill is a little Play-Doh man who notoriously once lead a life of despair. He was frequently tormented by a sadistic disembodied pair of hands named Mr. Hands, a blue man named [[Sluggo|'S'''luggo]] and their various clones. He often forgets certain things d'u'e to a little too many blows to the head. Mr. Bi'll''' is as a m'e'''mber of The Sulltastic Sullies in addition to being one of its founding members. Mr. Bill’s shorts are ver'y''' popular on Monstropolis Network Television. Biography Early Life Mr. Bill was born a long time ago into a showbiz family, presumably sometime in the 1950's. His father tragically died during childbirth. He was raised by his mother and Mr. Hands. Little Billy and his mother were subject to multiple acts of torture from Mr. Hands and the various Sluggos. One rainy night, a little stray dog named Spot showed up on his doorstep. Spot would become a member of the family and also be subjected to the torture his owners went through. Little Billy played for sports teams and successfully completed all levels of schooling (at a painful cost of course) Adulthood At 20 years old, he would marry the most popular girl at his high school, Ms. Sally, for a while they were happy. Inspired by his deceased father and grandfather's tales of showbiz, Mr. Bill started his own show in 1976, entitled The Mr. Bill Show. It was an early form of a reality show as well as a variety show. The intention was to provide entertainment for the "kiddies" but Mr. Hands and Sluggo sabotaged the show to inflict further damage onto the Bills and Spot. Everything in this show was painful, whether it be a trip to the city, building a house, or recounting a family album. During one of the episodes, Vestonum invaded the station his show was airing on, Mr. Bill fought the vile beast until it left the station, which is when Sluggo kicked him in the balls. In 1977 The Banana Splits had a guest appearance on his show. They helped Mr. Bill give Mr. Hands and Sluggo a rare defeat, with the aid of pranks. Mr. Hands’ two hands were glued together with Bingo’s “Banana Glue” and Sluggo got ran over by the Banana Buggy. It was a good day. In the late 70's-early 80's, Mr. Bill finally realized that Mr. Hands wasn't a true friend. He attempted to report him and Sluggo to the police, only for him and Spot to get arrested instead for a crime they didn't commit. They were initially scheduled to spend 10 years in the "sign-sing". Mr. Hands of course attempted to "help" him break out of jail but this or course ended miserably and only inflicted more damage upon Mr. Bill and Spot. Luckily a few months later Mr. Bill and Spot got out of jail early thanks to the heroic efforts of a universe-displaced Samurai Jack. Unfortunately for Mr. Bill, his wife Ms. Sally cheated on him with Warden Sluggo during his time in jail and this lead to Mr. Bill leaving her. Ms. Sally's afair was widely reported in the news, which resulted in her being blacklisted from every industry except the stripper and porno industries (mostly thanks to the riveting reporting of J. Jonah Jameson). Mr. Bill tried to revive his show without Mr. Hands so that he could entertain the kiddies like he wanted, but no network wanted to pick the show up because of that, so in tears, Mr. Bill did what he promissed he would never do. He went back to Mr. Hands so he could help him to attempt to revive his show again, this time it got picked up on cable. He would star in many video tapes and shows throughout the next two decades. During this time, "Ms. Sally" appeared in a few commercials, a holiday special and a theatrical short film; but was played by a different actor due to the blacklisting of the real Ms. Sally. Bill relocated to California in the mid-1990's to film his Fox Family Show "Oh Nooo! Mr. Bill Presents". In the mid-2000's, he filmed a series of shorts advocating for New Orleans to recieve aid following Hurricane Katrina. Meeting Sulley In 2012, Mr. Bill finally retired from Show Biz. He decided to settle down with Spot and finally fled from Sluggo and Mr. Hands' wrath. He and Spot hid from them in a closet that they didn't know led to Monstropolis, capital city of the Planet Monstius. The two walked in to it and found themselves in the city. Here, he met a kind monster named James P. Sullivan, better known as Sulley. Mr. Bill told Sulley his life story, and Sulley was shocked to learn the abuse that the two had faced over the years. Sulley, being a rich man with a million or two, granted them asylum in his and Mike Wazowski's penthouse, giving them a room with a view. The two gladly accepted. For the next year he spent a life of quiet leisure, working as an online laugh recruiter for Monsters Inc. The Sulltastic Sullies On Christmas 2013 Sulley formed a super hero team, The Sulltastic Sullies, to take down Randall Boggs who returned to wage war on Monstropolis. Mr. Bill was one of the founding members, along with Spot, Woody, Mike Wazowski, Yeti, Buzz Lightyear, Banjo-Kazooie and Dexter Morgan. The team successfully took him down, and would go on to have many adventures that spanned wide across the galaxy. Death In 2019 during an adventure to Planet Robotopia to aid Bigweld in the Robots Civil War, Mr. Bill and Spot went missing. The Sullies grew worried and scoured the planet for any sign of their Play-Doh pal. The search ended in the city of Mr. Bill's old enemy Sluggo: Sluggopolis. Here they found the charred, mashed remains of Mr. Bill and Spot. They were killed by the tyrannical Sluggo. The Sullies sadly took the remains to Earth and held a huge memorial service for the two. Cyborg Reanimation Little did the Sullies know Sluggo had nefarious plans for his deceased enemy. He sent Ratchet to Earth to steal his remains and bring them back to Sluggopolis. Sluggo reanimated the corpse with cyborg attachments as Mecha Bill V.1 and brainwashed him. The cyborg was intended to be used in the Civil War with Robot City and to assassinate Bigweld. The Sullies flew to the city to help Bigweld in the war and were shocked to find their old friend reanimated and brainwashed. After an epic battle, Sulley sadly put the reanimated cyborg out of his misery. The remains were returned to its original grave spot, this time heavily locked and secured. Resurrection Main Article: Sulley 150 As thanks for saving the human world in Sulley 150, the Yokai were able to ressurect Mr. Bill and Spot along with the other fallen allies of the Sulltastic Sullies. Legacy The victory in Sulley 100 against the Prospector and Randall's forces was dedicated in Mr. Bill and Spot's memory. In addition, a new laugh floor in Monsters Inc. was named in his honor. Banjo keeps a picture of Mr. Bill in his house on his bedside. He has since gotten an even bigger portrait of Mr. Bill to replace the portrait of his former friend turned-foe Bottles the Mole. Notes *Mr. Bill and Spot are some of the only Earth citizens known to have lived in Monstropolis, along with Robot Jones. *Mr. Bill has an entire cabinet of holy water in-case his ex-wife tries to come back. *He is seen as one of the sexiest people in the SCU. *In 2012, before he went into hiding, Mr. Bill sent a clone of himself made out of C4 voiced by Seth Green to blow up Sluggo and Mr. Hands. It worked, but the two would later heal while Mr. Hands resumed his attempts to try and free his son Elmo. *Mr. Bill is the only person who can handle and own The Sulley Paddle. *Mr. Bill is owned by creator Walter Williams' company Dreamsite Productions. Despite this, parts of Mr. Bill are scattered around to different companies: **NBCUniversal, which airs his skits on Saturday Night Live. **Disney, which brought 20th Century Fox Television, the studio that produced Oh Nooo! Mr. Bill Presents. Quotes * "Ho ho kiddies!" * "Oh noooo!'" * "Why?" * "Gee uh I dunno, I don't really think RealTime Fan Dub's Sonic Dubs are funny. They just seem bland." * "Sulley" * "All that for a drop of blood." * "He's gonna be mean to me!" * "Yay!" Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Inc. Category:Monstropolis Category:Earth Category:The Sulltastic Sullies Category:Mr. Bill Category:Disney Category:Universal Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Earth-JPS95 Category:Resurrected Characters